Beyblade Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/4 July 2013
04:08 *challenging 04:09 Knight Bahamdia B230UF 04:09 O.o 04:09 Can this bey actually be registred? 04:09 No 04:09 Bad news for that user 04:09 That bey 04:09 Nor can your Bey 04:09 is as balanced as hell 04:09 ^ 04:10 Early bird 04:10 Explosive Heat Drago :Quadri:Y 04:10 Crystal Wheel: KnightEdit 04:10 Knight is a 12 sided Crystal Wheel, with patterns of helmets, swords and horses on it. The swords and helmets match up with the blades and rubber. It is aquamarine with red swords. 04:10 And this was my bey 04:10 RICKY :L 04:10 Hey Tardis 04:10 Can you register my bey 04:10 Please 04:11 Its a new one 04:11 Amber Dragon U:B 04:11 I hope there are not many faults 04:11 I hope none 04:11 imma duck 04:11 Jr 2.0 04:11 Are you gonna battle Titi now? 04:12 what happens in a tie 04:12 does no one get any BP 04:12 or exp 04:12 sure 04:12 *Shrug 04:12 you get BP I guess 04:12 Yp 04:12 yellow pages 04:12 I lost count of the BP you get 04:12 Anyone watches Beelzebub 04:12 Not anymore 04:12 Or HunterxHunter 04:13 Titi,did you say that to me? 04:13 Oh 04:13 Wait 04:13 Watching the Purge Online (y) 04:13 I think it is 75? 04:13 Sync 04:13 <-TARDIS-> Ties are no BP no EXP 04:13 its not half bad i guess 04:13 Ask Ricky 04:13 Oh 04:13 oh 04:13 then no BP 04:13 <-TARDIS-> Who tied? 04:13 brb 04:13 Gotta watch le purge (y) 04:13 Ricky I didn't get anythong from my battle did I? 04:13 <-TARDIS-> It sucks btw 04:13 Duck and Jr 04:13 and finish it illegaly online (y) 04:14 Yeah Ik @Kwvin 04:14 Kevin* 04:14 O.o? 04:14 <-TARDIS-> and who reffed? 04:14 Me :L 04:14 Ezio 04:14 <-TARDIS-> Did you log it? 04:14 Oh sshoot I fogot :O 04:14 Tardis 04:14 My bey 04:14 He left 04:14 <-TARDIS-> Strike 1 Synchro 04:14 Ohhh 04:14 He was talking.bb to sync 04:14 imma be back at 5 or so 04:14 <-TARDIS-> Das 2 battles u dun log 04:15 brb 04:15 D: 04:15 I feel ashamed 04:15 Ricky 04:15 I eant to become a ref 04:16 *wanr 04:16 Hey Aura 04:16 Hey 04:16 Chat's getting housefull!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 04:17 o.o 04:17 Alert for sinking if over-croweded 04:17 Xd 04:18 :/ 04:18 Ricky, PM 04:18 Tardis is currently,I hope,reading my bey 04:19 Oh 04:19 inb4 afk 04:19 It won't register until you fix it 04:19 I did 04:19 You didn't 04:19 Already 04:19 See that 04:20 Amber Dragon U:B 04:20 "There's no way to dodge this attack since a tornado surrounds the other bey." 04:20 See what's wrong in thaty 04:20 That* 04:20 I hope nothing 04:20 There is.... 04:20 What? 04:20 ^^ 04:20 There's no way to dodge this attack 04:21 Impossibru 04:21 (:O) 04:21 Gonmodding 04:21 I just removed that line completely 04:21 Im too tired 04:21 (y) 04:21 Ima go sleep or lay down 04:21 for a bit :/ 04:21 Ok 04:22 Nighty Nighty 04:22 o.o 04:22 sweet dreams 04:23 O.O 04:23 https://www.youtube.com/watch?NR=1&feature=fvwp&v=3kGvWT0qvXQ 04:25 XDD 04:25 (Xd) 04:25 CHOCLATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 04:26 CHOCLATEEEEEE 04:26 1 hour of hell (y) 04:26 O.o 04:27 Tardis!!!1 04:27 I am waiting just for you 04:27 WB Sync 04:28 Anyone on NTSD? 04:28 Heh 04:28 NTSD? 04:28 I mean plays NTSD 04:28 NTSD? 04:28 NTSD=NarutoTheSettingDawn 04:29 OH 04:29 Its a very popular game 04:29 *Oh 04:29 Though 2d 04:29 It has a lot of users 04:29 And 04:29 If you downlon 04:29 Hamachi 04:29 You can also play multimplayer 04:30 Oh Tardis 04:30 i`m back 04:30 WB 04:31 thxx 04:31 Np 04:31 I wander when I will become a renowned person 04:31 I hope it will take another 1 year from now 04:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cNkp4QF3we8 04:33 Tardis doesn't reply 04:33 I am (crying) 04:33 He doesn't have to 04:33 He can take his time 04:33 I know 04:34 Then stop complaining please 04:34 Ok 04:34 Being brave from outside I am now,but fears from inside 04:35 Anyone watches Sket Dance 04:35 I hope someone 04:36 Wait,no-one!!?? 04:36 I had 04:36 Well did 04:36 Manga is better 04:36 But animes can't be compared with mangas 04:37 Mangas convey more details 04:37 While 04:37 Actually false 04:37 ANimes shows us thorugh a video(episode) 04:37 The Anime is much more detailed 04:37 Plus you can compare manga and anime 04:37 A question arose in my mind 04:38 Did mangas come from anime or anime from manga? 04:38 Example; Does the anime censor the scenes in Manga? 04:38 Is the artwork better? 04:38 Did the studio stuff up the series? 04:38 oK Ok 04:38 Or was it the mangaka 04:38 And Manga came first 04:39 Without Manga there's no anime 04:39 Another qustion 04:39 Who came first,hen or egg? 04:39 Lol 04:39 (._. ) 04:39 None of them 04:39 Impossible to tell) 04:39 The big bang came first 04:40 Xd 04:40 Titi,did you use to watch Beelzebub(in past)? 04:40 Used to 04:40 Whom did you like more 04:40 I dropped the series after a while 04:40 Tojo or Oga? 04:40 Tojo 04:41 Me too 04:41 Handshakes with Titi* 04:41 And Kanzaki or Himekawa? 04:41 Kanzaki 04:41 And stop asking please 04:41 The Purge was eh 04:43 KING :D 04:43 KING :D 04:44 Gtg 04:44 See ya guys 04:44 Adios 04:44 See ya 04:44 Sayonara 04:44 Shet 04:45 Im confused about the Arcobaleno's Trials arc :l 04:45 It's a filler 04:45 But it's really good 04:46 What are the Seals? :l 04:46 Which one? 04:46 If you mean why they are sealed 04:47 Then you need to read the Manga 04:47 <-TARDIS-> Reminder: Been 7 Days. Rule 11 kicks in today for most people. 04:47 Whats rule 11? 04:47 And Guys can I ask you ALL A question? 04:47 NEVER 04:47 Jks 04:47 Carry on 04:48 Wait G 04:48 Sounds like a big question 04:48 IF 04:48 THE 04:48 PURGE WAS REAL 04:48 I got banned for 3 of those 7 days 04:48 WOULD YOU GUYS DO IT? 04:48 Yes 04:48 I still need to make up those spare 4 04:48 King answer the question 04:48 :L 04:48 Maybe~ 04:48 No I wouldn't 04:49 What's the purge again? 04:49 A night where all crime is legal 04:49 and you can kill anyone you want 04:49 Killing people for 12 hours 04:49 Not governemnt officials 04:49 Oh yea 04:49 and All weapons Grade 4 or higher are forbidden 04:49 No 04:49 Aura you wouldnt do it? 04:49 Maybe~ 04:49 King you wouldnt either? 04:49 Lmfao Titi you prob would :L 04:49 Maybe~ 04:49 I wouldn't cuz religion and all 04:50 Cardshop owner and steal all the CFV cards :L 04:50 Nah 04:50 Dude in a world where religion doesnt matter 04:50 I'm not that greedy 04:50 I'd rather not stay holed up in a house where I'd be a target :l 04:50 ^ 04:50 Same there 04:50 I'll only kill if the person annoys me 04:50 I'd Purge (y) 04:50 Or I just hate him/her 04:50 I'd vent out my anger 04:50 If it's a female 04:50 Oh then sure I'd rampage 04:50 I'll rape her first 04:51 .____. 04:51 While doing Gore stuff to her 04:51 I'd just steal expensive stuff for no reason -3- 04:51 LMFAO TITI 04:51 Lmao 04:51 Like a knife up her butt? ;D 04:51 xD 04:51 Better 04:51 Cut her chest apart 04:52 Nah I wouldn't do anything too nice 04:52 Hang her with fishing hooks 04:52 And start torturing her 04:52 LMFAOOOOO 04:52 Haha only u would lol 04:52 I would do worse 04:52 And then stuff an electric eel in her ass 04:52 And then continue raping her 04:53 Still want her alive while I rape her 04:53 But barely 04:53 What if ur love tool hits the eel? 04:53 It won't 04:53 Or do u not like any motion in the backfield? 04:53 Cause the eel is all the way inside her~ 04:53 LMFAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 04:54 Plus I'll put Protection on~ 04:54 Kill them first shoot them 30 times make more blood shed by stabbing them in the chest cut open their throat and stick their head on a stick and send their body to the abyss 04:54 o.o 04:54 The person will die then~ 04:54 It's not fun 04:54 xD nice to know you'll lower ur chances of an STD 04:54 Just overkill them 04:55 Making it more entertaining and amusing for myself 04:55 I want to rape her though~ 04:55 LMFAO 04:55 Want her to at least moan 04:55 And I thought I was sadistic :L 04:56 Want her to scream and release too (eddytroll) 04:56 I'm a very Sadistic person~ 04:56 Yes please 04:56 Even better 04:56 xDDDDD 04:56 gonna make her fap before she die 04:56 It's awkward how my Girlfriend is giving me suggestions 04:56 Lol I'm bored 04:57 Don't know how she'll fap 04:57 *shrugs* 04:57 If... 04:57 What 04:57 The 04:57 F*ck 04:57 I cut a Man's area off 04:57 And stitch it to her 04:57 And not kill her 04:57 xDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 04:58 Ewwwwwwwww 04:58 And then leave her alone for a week 04:58 And then find her again 04:58 I`m back again...... o.o 04:58 (_ _ ) 04:58 And finish my business 04:58 Lmao 04:58 Then I'll cut her head off 04:58 And install a toilet in my room 04:58 lmfao 04:59 And use that head as my toilet 04:59 Joan look what you caused (rage) 04:59 LMFAO 04:59 It's a nice convo~ 04:59 I like the topic 04:59 Lol y'all made my morning (y) 04:59 Hold on I have a vid just for that I think 05:00 NEW 05:00 CONVO 05:00 OR EVERYBODY SHUT THE FOCK UP 05:00 I wonder what human meat taste like 05:00 Tastes good (y) 05:00 I am curious 05:00 Cause there was a Malaysian woman been eating Human meat for like 5 years of so 05:01 SYNCHRO 05:01 And she fed them to her guests without them knowing 05:01 ANSWER MY QUESTION 05:01 Hey titi u ever see normal porn for normal people.com? 05:01 SYNC IF THE PURGE WAS REAL WOULD YOU DO IT? 05:01 Yes 05:01 It was kinda boring 05:01 Jks 05:01 I just come across weird things 05:02 Lol 05:03 Joan I like you now 05:03 You brought up an interesting topic 05:04 I wonder what would a female reaction be if I stab her in the vag 05:04 Either pleasure or horror 05:05 Horror seems a good reaction 05:05 I can get hard on that 05:05 Lol 05:06 does this convo get u in the mood 05:06 Wink wink 05:06 LMFAOOOOOOO she prob would have an orgasmic scream XD 05:06 of pain* 05:06 Trying not to let my bloodlust come out 05:06 Not a good idea 05:08 (pokerface) 05:09 <-TARDIS-> per law and order: scream of pain 05:09 <-TARDIS-> There is no orgasm. 05:09 Surprised you haven't banned this talk yet 05:09 Meh can't find video 05:09 Tbh guys 2013 07 04